Doctor Strange Vol 2 74
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Mark Badger | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = And Now... The Beyonder! | Writer1_1 = Peter B. Gillis | Penciler1_1 = Mark Badger | Inker1_1 = Mark Badger | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Carl Potts | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... Following the defeat of her parents Umar and Orini, Clea has become the new ruler of the Dark Dimension. As Dr. Strange and Clea recoup from their battle with their foes, Clea learns the effect that her mother and uncle Dormammu's rule over the people of the Dark Dimension had over the years as the people learn that their new ruler would not treat them with cruelty nor slay them for minor infractions. Clea asks Stephen to stay in the Dark Dimension and remain as her consort, however Stephen's duties as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth cannot allow him to stay. The duo then use their magical powers to banish Umar and Orini to a prison, they hope, will trap them until doomsday. Before Strange departs, he senses some powerful force seeking him out and races after it to learn where it's coming from. To his surprise, the chase takes him back to Earth and directly to his own Sanctum Sanctorum, leaving Clea in the company of her aid Rhal. When Strange enters his sanctum he finds Wong and Sara Wolfe in a trance in front of the Orb of Agamotto, whom someone was able to remove from it's cradle. Freeing Wong and Sara from their trances, Strange leads them downstairs where they tell them that a strange man had appeared demanding to see Dr. Strange. Breaking past the mystical defenses around his home, this intruder would learn that Stephen was not home and force Sara and Wong to lead him to the Orb of Agamotto to try and find him. When the intruder looked into the Orb he found what he saw too much and fled. With the story told, Strange decides to track down this being who was powerful enough to oppose his magics and tracks him down to a dockside bar that he used to frequent during the years he spent as a drunk before becoming a master of the mystic arts. Strange arrives just as the bartender attempts to have the man thrown out by bouncers, however this man has the strength to toss the bouncers out of the bar. Approaching the man, Strange learns that he is the Beyonder, a powerful god-like entity from another universe having come to Earth to learn what is the nature of desire. The Beyonder explains to Strange that he sought out the mystic to seek enlightenment -- having found nothing but misery in his quest in learning what human desire is. Strange agrees to take the One From Beyond as a pupil and tells him to walk through a door. Strange casts a spell that sends the Beyonder on an interactive travel through Strange's own path of enlightenment, led by a strange green aura. The Beyonder meets Stephen Strange as he was when he was a ruthless and greedy surgeon, a ruined derelict drunk and witnesses the Strange's encounter with the Ancient One and how Strange's unselfish actions led to Strange learning how to be a master of the mystic arts. With the tour over, Strange drops the illusion, however the Beyonder still doesn't understand. Doctor Strange explains that in order to attain enlightenment one must commit a proportionate amount of sacrifice. Explaining that in order to become who he is today, Strange had to sacrifice his ego, wealth and surgical skill. The Beyonder, still not fully grasping the concept decides to give it a try anyway and repairs the damage he has done to the bar before departing -- all be it in a twisted distortion. Strange uses his magical powers to restore the bar to normal, and with the Beyonder gone hopes that the advice that he has imparted will help the Beyonder find his path. Secret Wars II continue in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ****** ******* ******** ********* Chamber of Shadows Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Notes = * It is interesting to note that Dr. Strange acts as though he has never met the Beyonder before, although he was one of the heroes who battled the Beyonder in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}